Taking Chances
by misty23y
Summary: When Stephanie and Joe break up, she decides it's time to take a chance in her love life so that she can have everything she ever wanted. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

**Warning: Adult language, lemony goodness**

**Taking Chances**

Joseph Morelli and I were finished, over, done, kaput. We were no longer in a relationship. We were no longer engaged to be engaged. The end of our relationship was a rather quiet affair, with both of us realizing that we were miserable. Don't get me wrong, the sex was good, sometimes great, but we weren't happy. Joe wanted a wife. He wanted a mother for his children. He wanted someone like his own mother. I'm not that woman. When we sat down to talk that night nine months ago, we both came to the conclusion that we were friends, best friends on good days, and barely passing as acquaintances on bad ones. I pointed out to Joe that he never actually asked me out on a formal date, other than to attend a family wedding or birthday celebration. What does that say about our relationship?

After some deliberation and discussion, Joe finally saw where I was coming from. We agreed that day to give each other some space, and then, to see if we could somehow be friends. I don't think we'll ever be best friends, but I think we can be cordial, and maybe friendlier than acquaintances.

Ranger wasn't around when Joe and I had our relationship epiphany. He was in the wind, two months already. I knew before he left that this trip was going to be a long one. He couldn't share much, but he said he would be under deep cover, long-term. He could be gone anywhere from six months to three years or more. It was hard to fathom being without Ranger that long, but I refused to cry. I refused to be a weak, needy woman. I wanted to be strong for him. Ranger told me not to wait, not to let life pass me by. He said that if I met someone who made me happy, who completed me, to go with it. He wanted me to be happy, he wanted me to fly.

About three months ago, a new guy was hired at Rangeman. I started working there full-time five months ago when my FTAs were non-existent, and I was on the verge of being homeless. When Ace started working at Rangeman, he annoyed me at first. He always had something to say. Never anything nasty per se, but never anything overly nice, either. After two weeks of dealing with his disrespectful behavior, I took him down when he tried to stop me from getting into Ranger's Turbo. His hand was on my arm, and I flipped him, courtesy of Hector's and Lester's private lessons.

After that day, we started to develop a friendship. Six weeks ago, Eric asked me out. Ace was an Air Force pilot. He thought about becoming a pilot for a commercial airline but decided that working for Rangeman would better suit him. We discovered that we had a lot in common. We both love Boston Crème donuts, prefer to sleep in, and love Ghostbusters. Eric took me out on dates to Rossini's, to the movies, and dancing. He was Irish-Italian, so my parents accepted him. We haven't heard from Ranger, and that was expected. Lester and Tank keep telling me that no news is good news and that if something were wrong, they would be called.

I miss Ranger, I miss him so much it hurts. I still go up to seven, I still spend time in his domain. I know that I love Ranger, but he did tell me to move on. I understand why he always used those qualifiers, though it doesn't make my feelings for him any less. On one of my journey's into Ranger's domain, I discovered a small photo album, barely hidden under the bed on "Ranger's" side. I picked it up. From the way that the plastic was worn and knew that he looked at the album often. I was tempted to leave it on his dresser, unopened, but my natural curiosity won out, and I opened the album. Inside were pictures of his family, I assumed, as they all had a resemblance to him. I saw a few pictures of Julie, one of her as an infant, a toddler, early elementary school, later elementary school, and what looks like a recent picture. What I didn't expect to find was that half of his album was filled with pictures of me, mostly from the security cameras, and a couple from some events we went to either as working partners or as a group. However, what floored me the most was the ring that was settled in the last slot, with tape on top to keep it in place.

I cried for a good hour or two after and wished that circumstances could have been different, that Ranger and I could have had a chance at happiness together. It was at that moment that I vowed to myself not to live in a world of someday, and to live for today.

Tonight, Eric and I are attending the Trenton Police Activity League fundraiser along with about ten other Rangemen and their dates. I purchased a burgundy dress that was made for dancing, more precisely Latin dancing. It had a v-neckline with a tank-style top that flows a little once it hit my waist. The dress was knee-length but had a slit that went about four inches below my doo-dah in the front. When I spun, the dress spun, perfect for dancing the night away. In Ranger's absence, before Eric and I became an item, I asked Lester to teach me Spanish and the Latin dances. I needed a distraction, and both were perfect. Hector's been helping me with the Spanish lessons, and I'm proud to say that I'm fairly fluent, especially with all the naughty phrases.

Eric arrived at seven-forty at my apartment to pick me up for the benefit. He was wearing a classic black suit, with a crisp white shirt and black tie. I sighed. None of my Merry Men knew how to wear color. With Eric's sandy hair, slightly tan complexion and brown eyes, he looked delicious. We shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. I knew that if we didn't leave now, we'd never make it.

When we arrived, it was five after eight, perfectly acceptable, and considered on-time by Burg standards. Thank God my mother won't be able to nag me about being late. Five minutes is fine, ten is pushing it, fifteen is sacrilegious. We make our way over to Rangeman tables, discovering that we are sitting with the Core team, Lester, Tank, and Bobby, along with their dates, Manny, who had his girlfriend with him, and Hector. The other table was filled, with twelve bodies, six being Rangeman. Cal, Hal, Woody, Vince, Ram, and Zip sat there with their respective dates. From the ladies' body language, I already knew that at least two of them were out the door after tonight.

After the speeches were made and dinner served, the dance floor was open. I was certain that Rangeman had paid for twelve guests, and I couldn't figure out who was missing. Eric escorted me to the dance floor where I put Lester's dance lessons to good use. It wasn't long until I had half the Burg watching our moves on the dance floor, and for once, I had nothing to be embarrassed about. Even though I knew that several of the dances were normally danced much closer together, we kept a respectable distance, knowing what the Burg gossips were like. Suddenly, about an hour into the dancing, I felt a tingling at the base of my neck. It took me a moment to realize what that tingling was. As Eric turned me around, I got a good look at the room, when I suddenly saw Ranger, walking into the room, wearing a drool-worthy tux, looking tired, but healthy overall. I think I stopped dancing because Eric started looking around. When he saw who I was staring at, he was confused.

"Who's that, Bella?" He asked me.

"Ranger," I said, barely above a whisper, holding back my tears of joy at his safe return. I lead Eric back to our table, where I can welcome home my best friend, my mentor, my boss, and my one-time lover.

"Ranger! You're back. When did you get home?" I ask after I gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek.

"A couple of hours ago. My flight got canceled out of D.C., and I had to drive to Jersey."

"Ranger, this is Ace, also known as Eric Randazzo. He came on staff about three or four months ago." Lester said, introducing the two men.

I saw the look that Ranger gave Eric, and I knew then that he was aware that Eric and I were dating. I saw him sizing up the competition. He said hello politely, then turned his attention back to me.

"Babe, you look beautiful. When did you learn to salsa?"

"Lester taught me, he also taught me Spanish."

With that, Ranger started to laugh. "If my cousin taught you Spanish, then you are probably only able to curse and seduce. I doubt you know everyday Spanish."

"Well, Hector has also been teaching me, so I have knowledge of both aspects," I said, hinting that he was right about Lester's lessons. "Were you hurt?"

"No, it was easier than I expected. No new injuries, at least not from the mission."

I got the unspoken innuendo, the dig, the hint that he was hurt, only by me. I understood how he felt. As much as what Eric and I have is really good, and the first healthy relationship that I've ever had. I knew that my heart was aching for the man standing before me, the man who I prayed every night would make his way home, safe and sound. Now that he's so close, I want to touch him, to be him, but I can't. I sigh. I thought I was beginning to move on from Ranger, but I guess that wasn't the case. Fortunately, the waiter arrived with dessert, which was a momentary distraction.

I sense that Eric realized that there was something between Ranger and me. I didn't understand it when we got there, but the seat next to me was empty. I went to sit in Eric's seat, but Lester slyly shifted me over. Now I know why; they knew Ranger was on his way.

Once dessert was finished, Eric decided to move me away from my temptation, realizing that he could lose me to another man, that maybe he didn't really have me.

"Bella, dance with me?" He asked. I nod my head, and we return to the dance floor. I get lost in the music, in the feel of the rhythm, the beat. I allow my mind to focus on my body's movements, and in turn, momentarily forget about Ranger. As one song is started to wind down, a person walks over to us. "Do you mind if I steal Stephanie for a dance?" Ranger asked Eric.

I watch as Eric reluctantly agrees, kissing me gently on the lips before handing me over to Ranger.

"Babe, I missed you. I tried to get back home sooner, I tried to get back to you quickly. I actually finished the mission two months ago, but the suits wouldn't let me leave."

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"Because I told them I wasn't going to sign a new contract. I'm done. I don't want to be dragged away anymore. I don't want to leave you behind again. But it seems like I'm too late. How long, Babe?"

I knew he was asking how long Eric and I have been an item. I sigh, looking down before answering, "about six weeks, Ranger."

I see hurt flash before his eyes, then the song ends. As the next song comes on, he whispers in my ear and as he pulls me close to his body, "You say you understand Spanish, so listen to the lyrics. They are what I wish I could say to you."

The song that started to play was "Despacito." Little did Ranger know that this song was one of my favorites. When I first heard it on the radio, I immediately downloaded it on to my cell phone. I was humming it one day, attempting the Spanish lyrics when Lester asked me if I understood what the words meant. I told him I understood some, but I liked the beat.

That's when he played the song, pausing it to translate the words. My eyes got teary as he told me the meaning of the song because I wished that those words would be said to me by Ranger. From that afternoon on, whenever I missed Ranger, I would play that song, and when I would hear it, I would always think of him. To hear that those words express what is in his heart, only makes my heart heavy, knowing that I need to choose, and choose soon because I refuse to put Eric through what I did to Morelli, and to Ranger.

As the song plays, the lyrics run through my head, and Ranger leads me in the most sensual salsa I've ever danced. There is no respectable space between us, our bodies are so close together that it would be possible for us to hold a piece of paper between us without it falling to the ground.

(paraphrasing the lyrics in English, not translating the full song).

_Yes, you know I've been looking at you for a while. I need to dance with you tonight. I saw you looking at me, calling me, as you are the magnet and I'm the metal. I'm putting together a plan, my heart racing more than usual. Let me whisper things in your ear, so you hear them when I'm not with you. I want to kiss you slowly, to make your body tremble. I want to see your hair dance, to be your rhythm, to allow you to teach me all your favorite places, allowing me to surpass your danger zones until you shout, forgetting your last name. If I ask you for a kiss, give it to me. I know you're thinking about it. I've tried for a while. I know your heart with me will make you soar, I know that you're looking for me. Taste my mouth, I want to see how much love you have for me. I'm not in a hurry, we'll go step by step, soft and smooth. We'll stay together when you kiss me with your skills. I want you on the beach in Puerto Rico, until the waves shout in ecstasy. For my mark to stay with you._

By the time the song ends, no one is dancing but us, everyone is staring, but we don't notice a thing. "Babe, I know that I may be too late, but while I was gone, I decided that I was going to let you know how I felt. I didn't want to give you up without a fight. I love you, and I have for a long time. All I want is for you to be happy. If Eric makes you happy, I will support your relationship and let you go. I won't poach, I won't push. I'll give you the space to make it grow. But, if I am the man who will make you happy, if I am the man who holds your heart as you hold mine than I ask that you allow me to prove it to you, to love you the way that you deserve to be loved. So, what will it be, Babe?"

My heart knows the answer, my brain is slowly catching up. I knew the answer before I even heard Ranger's confession. I didn't realize how lost I was until Ranger appeared here tonight. Feeling his arms around me, taking in his unique scent that's part Bulgari, part Ranger, has put my soul at ease. For the first time in nine months, I feel safe, secure, and _home_. I realize that Ranger in my home.

"Ranger, I love you, and I have for a long time. But tonight is not the night for declarations. Eric deserves to be let down gently, to be treated with respect. He's done nothing to hurt me and has been a gentleman to me. Please don't make me hurt him."

"Babe do what you have to do. I'll be waiting for you."

We walk back to our table together, hand in hand. As I return, I see that Eric is looking at our joined hands. From the way his fists are clenched, I can tell he's not happy, and I understand. I haven't told him much about Ranger, but just generalities. Eric knew about Morelli and me, knew about our unhealthy relationship. He knew that there was another man, but he didn't know that man was Ranger. He didn't understand the depth of our connection, that we complete each other. I don't think I fully understood it until now.

"Damn, Beautiful, my lessons sure paid off. That was one of the best salsa's I ever saw. Then again, my cousin here is a great partner. Now, do I get a dance with you?"

"Of course, Les."

Lester leads me back to the dance floor, and as we start to dance, the inquisition starts.

"Beautiful, what are you going to do? I know Ranger laid it out for you."

"Les, I'm not sure. My heart wants me to give him a shot to give us a shot, but my head keeps reminding me of all the things he said to me in the past. He always qualified his love, he pushed me to another man. He let me go, Lester. If Ranger asked me to wait for him, before he left, I would have. Hell, if he wanted to give me part of him, I'd have allowed it, just to have a piece of Ranger forever. But Eric has never fucked with my head. He never qualified his affections. Eric has taken me out on dates, showing me off as his partner. Eric is the first good, healthy relationship I've ever had with a man. I know that we could be good."

"But you know that you and Ranger could be phenomenal." I start to interrupt Lester, but he tells me to be quiet. "Steph, when you are Ranger are together, no one else in the room exists. When you were dancing, you were so wrapped up in each other that you didn't notice everyone else stop to watch you. You move together as if you choreographed the dance. It was like you danced together every day. While you and Eric were smooth together, you didn't anticipate each other like you did with Ranger. You anticipate him better than you do me, and I taught you the dances. When you look at Ranger, your eyes light up, they get a twinkle to them. You grace him with the most beautiful smile. The tension leaves your body, and you completely relax when he embraces you.

"I understand how you feel, and I understand you not wanting to hurt Eric, but Ranger has your heart, he has your soul. Stop fighting it, Stephanie. Look, I know that if you stay with Eric forever, you will always wonder about what could have been. You will always question yourself, wonder if you made the right decision. You may be happy with Eric, but you will never fly with him if you don't give Ranger a chance.

"If you give Ranger a chance, if you give a relationship with him an opportunity, it could blossom into the biggest love story ever, or it could crash and burn, but at least you'd have no regrets. If Ranger is the man for you, then you'll know. If he isn't the right man will come along. That may be Eric, or it could be someone else. All I'm saying is to give it a chance."

"I'm scared, Lester. Ranger always told me a relationship with him was impossible, non-existent. He told me that there is no future. How can I believe that anything's changed?"

"You won't know unless you take a leap. Let me ask you a question. Did you tell Eric about Ranger? I know you told him about Morelli, but did you ever tell him about Ranger?"

I look at my feet, then at Lester. "Not really. I just gave generalities. No specific information. I never named Ranger. I never told him that the other man was still "in the picture" so to speak since Ranger was in the wind."

"So, your boyfriend has been blindsided. I know Eric's not happy, and he doubts you right now. Look, talk to Eric. I'm sure once you do, the choice will be clear." The song ends, and we once again return to our table. Before we reach the table, though, Eric meets us and escorts me out onto the balcony.

"Why didn't you tell me that the third person in your little triangle with Morelli was Ranger?"

I look at Eric, at a loss of what to say. I finally decide on the truth. "I was afraid to tell you it was Ranger. I was afraid that if you knew it was Ranger, then you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Most of the Rangemen won't make a move on me because I'm the "boss's woman," though we were never more than friends. Yes, we did have sex, but it wasn't as part of a relationship.

"I don't have a great track record with men. My ex-husband was never faithful to me but promised that if we got married, all the side action would stop. I was young, naïve, and foolish enough to believe him. He fucked another woman on our dining room table before the ink was dry on our marriage certificate. I never really had boyfriends, as least none that lasted more than a couple of months. I never was wined and dined. When Morelli and I got together, it just happened. I think it was more lust than love, even from the beginning. Our dates consisted of pizza, meatball subs, hockey, baseball, or some movie while sitting on the couch, eventually leading to sex. Ranger and I, well, we just had sex.

"The times I stayed at Rangeman for my safety, Ranger always kept our relationship professional. Don't get me wrong, he flirted, he made innuendos, he hinted he was interested, but from what he told me, he was only interested in me as a fuck buddy, a friend with benefits. You, asking me out and taking me on a real date was such a breath of fresh air. I enjoy our time together. We started off getting to know each other, agreeing on what our relationship was from the beginning.

"Your intentions were always clear, Eric, and I thank you for that. I knew we were exclusive from the get-go, I knew that you were looking for someone for the long term. We started as friends. I appreciate that you haven't pushed me for sex. I enjoyed a celibate relationship. It was the polar opposite of every other relationship I've had." I pause, then continue, "it's obvious to me that I still have unresolved feelings for Ranger. Our relationship, our friendship, it's complicated."

"Stephanie, Bella, I understand being conflicted, but I don't understand dating me. I don't understand how you could have feelings for one man but date another. I don't know how you do that."

"You have to understand that Ranger has never promised me anything more than a bed mate, someone to scratch a mutual itch. While part of me would love nothing more than to be that woman, I can't be, at least not long-term. Before Ranger left, he released me. He told me not to wait that he could be gone for years. He didn't want me to pine for him, only to have him never return, or return so damaged that I wasted my life away. He wanted me to have the opportunity to have everything I ever wanted. As I told you, I don't know if I ever want to get married again, or if I want to have children, but if that is what I desired, Ranger didn't want to be in the way of that dream.

"There is a part of me that wished that Ranger would have given me a child before he left, that if he were to never return, I would have my piece of him, but on the other hand, I don't want children, at least right now. I'm just starting to sort out my life and getting it on track. Having a child now would derail my progress. Based on everything that Ranger told me, and that Lester, Bobby, and Tank reiterated, I thought that there was a very good chance that I'd never see or hear from Ranger again. So, once I accepted that I allowed myself to try to move on, to have the life that I deserve instead of waiting for a someday that might never happen."

"You know, I never understood why the guys became a little cold and standoffish to me after we started to date. Now it all becomes clear. Their loyalty lies with you, and with Ranger. I guess they knew what you and Ranger didn't want to admit. But, Stephanie, I need to know what you want?"

I turn from Eric, gazing out towards the Delaware River. I try to sort my thoughts and feelings, trying to determine what it is I want. I close my eyes, trying to picture my future. I've been doing that a lot lately, but I never get a clear image. Tonight, though, that changes.

_I see myself in the high-end kitchen of a beautiful, well-decorated house. There is a table in the corner with four chairs and one high chair. I see a child, a clone of Ranger, sitting at the table. The only noticeable difference is that he is about two shades lighter than Ranger. In the high chair is a little girl, about the same tone as her brother, but with a riotous mass of curly hair. Ranger enters the kitchen, dressed in his Rangeman black, looking at me intensely with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

I open my eyes and turn to Eric. I can tell he sees the truth in my expression. I watch as his shoulders slump, and his eyes move towards the floor.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You are a wonderful man, a great person, and will make some girl so very happy one day, but I can't be that woman. I need to give Ranger a chance. I need to see what we could be. I don't know if we will be forever, but I know that if I don't try, I'll always wonder "what if." I don't want to live the rest of my life regretting a choice I made. I don't want to wake up one day and resent you and the life we might build together. I'm sorry."

Eric places his hands gently on my arms, looking me in the eye. "Bella, it has been an honor getting to know you. You are a wonderful woman, don't forget that. I wish that I could be that man that you need, but I know that at least right now, I'm not that man. I hope Ranger is, for your sake. I'd like to say that I'll be waiting for you, but I won't. Just know that if things don't work out between you and Ranger, if I'm still available, I'd like to give us another try."

Eric leans in, gently kissing my lips. The kiss is the last one for our short relationship, one that tells the story of unrequited love, the tale of a union that could have been. In my heart, I know that we won't be seeing much of each other, I know that Eric will leave Trenton if Ranger and I manage to make it work. I'm sad to be losing a friend, but I know that I'm making that right decision.

"Goodbye, Stephanie Plum. I wish you nothing but luck and love. And if he ever hurts you, I swear, I'll kill him."

"You may need to wait in line. I think most of my brothers in black will be looking to teach him a lesson." With one final hug, Eric leaves me on the balcony, with my thoughts to keep me company. Then, as Eric is about to reenter the hall, he stops, "Plum, get your ass over here. I asked you to accompany me here as my date, and I won't abandon you."

I turn to Eric, smiling. "Alrighty then. Are you going to bring me home? Walk me to my door?"

"Yes, to both. I know how you attract crazies. I'd never leave you on your own without ensuring your safety first."

I can't help the smile that breaks out at his genuine care and concern. As we walk back to the table, I see Ranger appraising us, trying to determine if I chose him. I see that he looks to our hands, noticing that we aren't touching. Finally, we reach the table as the DJ announces that they are winding down, playing the last few songs of the night.

"Babe," Ranger says. In that one word, I know what he's asking. He's asking me if I'm free if I'm his if I'll give him a chance of our 'someday.' I see the worry in his eyes, though to the untrained eye, he's as cool as a cucumber. How is a cucumber cool? Anyway, that's neither here nor there. I decide to respond to him in kind.

"Ranger."

I see that in his absence, I've developed Rangeman ESP. I know what he's thinking, I can practically hear his thoughts in my head, as we both fight the smile from appearing on our faces. I see the moment he correctly interprets that I'm letting Eric take me home, that I don't want to hurt or embarrass him here, in front of all of Trenton. I know Ranger isn't happy, but that doesn't mean I'd turn him away if he showed up at my apartment.

I dance some more with Eric, and we are both a little sad that what was blossoming is now dying, but I know that I can't move on without giving Ranger a chance. As the night ends, I grab my wrap as we say goodnight to the Rangeman and their dates. I don't see Ranger, but I think he's waiting for me, most likely outside. When we do exit, I still don't see Ranger, nor do I see his Turbo. I sigh before settling in Eric's car. We have a quiet ride to my apartment. When we pull into the lot, I see the Turbo. As I glance towards the door, I see Ranger waiting for me.

"I guess your sentinel's here. I know you're in good hands. Stephanie, I wish I could be for you what Ranger is, but I know I can't. I also knew that I didn't really have your whole heart. Don't be sad or upset. It's okay. I'm fine. Give it a chance. You deserve happiness and bliss, Steph."

"Thank you, Eric. I do wish that we could be more. I wish you could be my everything."

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. I'll see you around."

"Goodnight, Eric." I gently kiss him on his cheek, then exit his car. I slowly walk towards Ranger, towards my home, watching his eyes track me. Once I am within his reach, he grabs me to him, pulling my body up against his, leaning his head down to kiss me. Once I feel his tongue at my lip's entrance, I open my mouth, welcoming him home.

We break apart when oxygen becomes a necessity. "Babe, I've been dying to kiss you for eleven months. Dying to taste you, to feel your body against mine, to smell the sweet scent of your hair. I've pictured you in my mind so many times. I swear the thought of you being mine is what kept me alive."

"I wanted this too, Ranger, though I thought it wasn't possible. I tried to move on, but I realized tonight that there would never be a way for me to move on from you. Even if you never returned to me, I'm yours, forever. I love you so much, Ranger, it hurts. Please promise me you won't leave me again, promise me you won't push me to another man."

"I promise, Babe. You are the only woman for me."

After another quick, but heated kiss, we finally enter the building. Ranger patiently waits for the elevator with me, in deference to the shoes I'm wearing. When we arrive at my apartment door, I hand him my keys. He quickly opens the door and does his sweep, with his gun out and his tux on. He looks like the Cuban version of James Bond. When he deems my apartment safe, he pulls me inside, against the back of the door. I get another panty-ruining kiss from my Cuban sex God.

"Stephanie, pack a bag and come home with me, please. My bed is bigger, and my shower is as well. Please, Babe."

"As long as I can take Rex."

"Of course. I'll get the rat while you get a change of clothes. Oh, and please don't get changed. I have plans with you and that dress."

I quickly run into my room, grabbing a duffle bag. I throw in a few pairs of panties and bras, some yoga pants, tank tops and t-shirts, a sweatshirt, and a few of my toiletries and make-up. I grab some socks, sneakers, and a pair of flip flops. I do a quick glance and consider myself ready. I enter the living room and notice that Rex's cage is still on the kitchen countertop. "Ranger, what about Rex?"

"I got him, Babe." Ranger shows me a small hamster carrier. It's really a small plastic cage. I guess my confusion shows on my face.

"Rex already has a home there, and his accommodations are better. I don't think he'll miss this home too much."

With that, Ranger takes my duffle bag and Rex's carrier, holding my hand with his other side. We quickly lock up and return to his Turbo. Ranger pulls out of the lot, but not in the direction of Rangeman. In fact, we're leaving Trenton. I'm a little confused, but then it dawns on me, he's taking me to the Batcave.

I'm not sure how long it took us to reach our destination because I fell asleep in the car. Sue me, the car rides so smooth, Ranger listens to classical music, he was rubbing my arm. I think he was getting me prepped for the night. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see much beyond the wrap-around porch. I could tell the house was on the larger size, but not huge. Ranger gently woke me, with a kiss to my forehead. I opened my door to get out when a hand appeared to help me up. We quickly gathered Rex and my bag before Ranger escorted me to the door. He opened it, typed something in on the keypad, then quickly locked the house back up.

"There's a security wall around the perimeter with cameras along the entire length. The gate requires biometric identifiers along with an ID number and a key. The house has a key and ID number combination. I'll give you your key and set up the other stuff tomorrow. We are safe here, Babe, just you and me. This is the only place I stay where I don't have someone watching my back."

"What about when you stayed at my apartment?"

"I always had someone in the lot. Usually Lester, Bobby, Tank or Hector. Listen, Stephanie, before we go any further, you need to understand how your life will change." I nod, and he continues. "You will always wear a tracker, you will always have a bodyguard, and you will always live in a fortress. I have enemies. They would not hesitate to take you out to get to me. You will need to give up your apartment." I start to argue, but he says, "listen before you speak. You can still live alone, in your own space, but it needs to be in a secure building, with locks that a toddler can't pick. I would prefer that you lived with me, but I can compromise. Part of the reason I have an apartment at Rangeman is, so I am safe, always. As of now, only the Core Team at Rangeman, Hector, and you know I own this home. It's purchased under one of my aliases. Do you accept the increased security?"

I looked at Ranger, and I thought about what he said. Then I realized that I love him, everything about him. I wouldn't want to miss out on what we could be because I wasn't willing to give him something to keep me safe, and Ranger sane. I can still live on my own, I can be me, I just need to be a safer me.

"Yes, Ranger, I can accept those conditions." I barely got the sentence out when Ranger's mouth was on mine. Our tongues dueled for control and stopped when we realized we needed air, and poor Rex was almost dropped.

"Let's get Rex into his new home." Ranger took my hand and led me to what I guess is the den. In the room, he had a giant, three-level hamster habitat with multiple wheels, a built-in hidey-hole, and plenty of places for Rex to relax and play. When Rex was let down inside, he stood still for a moment, seeming to take everything in before scurrying around the entire habitat, trying to see what everything was inside. He finally settled in a round "den" and went to sleep.

"I guess he likes his habitat. I think I just lost my hamster." I replied with a smile on my face. "That leaves me no other option than to live here with you, Ranger."

When Ranger realized what I said, I was lifted off my feet and flung over his shoulder. He practically ran up the stairs to what I assume is the master bedroom. Once he put me on my feet, he placed his hand on the sides of my face, locking his eyes with my own. "You mean that Babe, you'd move in here with me?"

"Yes, Ranger, I would. I love you."

"When we are alone, when we are like this, please call me Carlos. My family doesn't call me Ranger, and neither should you, Babe."

"Okay. Carlos, make love to me."

I watch as Carlos closes his eyes, then opens them. When he does, they are dark, almost obsidian black in arousal. I glance down at his groin and see that he is ready for me. He slowly removes my clothes, worshipping my body as he exposes different parts of my skin. I feel myself shudder as his kisses move over my heated body. Finally, when I am in my birthday suit, he lays me on the bed gently. He spends a few minutes with his mouth on my core, drinking my juices. Before I can reach my peak, he slides inside me, stilling when he is fully sheathed. He moves in a slow, laborious rhythm that is connecting us beyond the physical. He kisses me. I feel as though our souls are connecting, that we are one body, not two. As we both fall into the abyss, I feel as though our lovemaking has given us more than just a physical release, I feel as though we committed to each other, forever.

After declaring our love for each other, we fall asleep. Throughout the night, we wake each other up to reconnect, and by morning's light, we are in it forever. As we finish coming down from our last high, Ranger turns to me, "Babe, marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

"Okay. I'll marry you, but on one condition."

"What's that, Babe?"

"You tell my mother."

I receive his 200-watt smile, with his nod of agreement, before I feel a ring being placed on my left hand. I look down to see a two-carat diamond solitaire sitting on my finger. It's simple but elegant. Perfect for me. We kiss, sealing out engagement with another round. I know that I made the right choice. Sometimes, you just must give in to taking chances.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you for taking this short journey with me. I know this is not the story you were hoping for, but my muse is all over the place. Each night I sit down, to write the sequel to "Night" when my muse decides to play. I am writing another story now, that is flowing quickly and effortlessly. It will be multi-chapter and AU. I still revisit "Spring Break," and my muse is being annoying because she refuses to stay there. Someday.

Thank you, Susan, for your critical eye, which has made me a better author. Thank you to my followers, whose comments and reviews continue to motivate me to continue writing. Until my next story.


End file.
